Loup Garou
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Rémus se souvient de sa vie... Attention, sortez vos mouchoirs!


**Voilà un petit OS écrit en cours... Attention, c'est triste...**

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu peur de toi. Tu venais d'une famille de mages noirs. Que faisais-tu à Gryffondor ? Tu riais à gorge déployée, tu te faisais remarquer par tous les professeurs… Moi, j'étais un garçon timide, calme, studieux… Mais je cachais un lourd secret. Tu m'as très vite percé à jour.

Nous étions en début de deuxième année. James, ton meilleur ami, m'avait pris sous son aile. Il ne savait pas ce que j'étais, mais il avait remarqué ma solitude, ma tendance à m'isoler, ma fragilité… ma crainte, peut-être aussi… Le jour où tu as compris… Je m'en souviens encore… Je venais d'être absent. Trois jours dans la cabane hurlante… Dès que je suis revenu, tu m'as attrapé par le bras et emmené de force vers une salle vide. Ton regard m'a transpercé. Mon cœur s'est emballé. La fatigue due à la transformation, la peur d'être découvert… ta proximité…

- Tu étais où, Rémus ?

- A l'infirmerie.

Réponse automatique. Je souffrais de te mentir, mais c'était ce que nous avions convenu avec Dumbledore.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie. Où te caches-tu les nuits de pleine lune ?

J'ai du affreusement pâlir à ce moment là. _L'effroi._ Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. J'étais découvert. Je me voyais déjà quitter Poudlard, pointé du doigt, rejeté par tous… Je me suis mis à trembler et des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Tu savais. Tu savais que je t'avais menti. Tu savais que j'étais un monstre…

- Hey ! Rémus ! Reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de te mordre… Je veux juste savoir.

Ton sourire m'a rassuré. Comment pouvais-tu rester si serein devant… moi ? Comment pouvais-tu faire ce genre de blague si naturellement ? Alors je me suis laissé aller. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai raconté cette terrible nuit qui a définitivement changé le cours de mon existence. Je pleurais toujours. Tu m'as serré tellement fort. Je me suis accroché à toi… désespérément… comme si tu pouvais me sauver…

- La cabane hurlante… C'est moi qui hurle.

J'avais murmuré ces derniers mots… peut-être pour que tu ne les entendes pas…

- La… Quoi ? Tu es toute la nuit dans la cabane hurlante ? Seul ?

Je me suis détaché de toi. Brusquement. Dans un sursaut. Qu'avais-tu derrière la tête ?

- Je suis… dangereux, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas me… tenir compagnie. C'est impossible.

- Il y a toujours un moyen, Rémus. Il faut en parler à James.

- Non, non… Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, Sirius. Ne lui dis pas. Ne lui dis rien.

J'ai paniqué et tu l'as senti. Tu as même saisi la raison de mon inquiétude.

- Rémus, tout ça ne change rien à notre amitié. Je peux même t'en donner la preuve, si tu veux.

Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. On avait 12 ans et tu m'embrassais. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé pour moi.

Vous vous êtes montrés des amis fantastiques. Devenant animagi pour m'accompagner _là-bas_. Vous avez vu le vrai Rémus et vous êtes pourtant restés proches de moi. Vous n'avez pas fuit. Vous ne m'avez pas détesté. Les maraudeurs étaient nés.

J'aurais dû être heureux. Pourtant je souffrais. Ce baiser me hantait, mais tu n'en as jamais reparlé. Nous étions proches, c'est vrai. Tu étais mon confident et j'étais le tien. Mais c'est avec James que tu me donnais l'impression de réellement _vivre_, d'être toi-même. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de mon meilleur ami…

Ce n'est qu'en dernière année que j'ai osé te le dire. James passait beaucoup de temps avec Lily. Peter avait pris le large, lui aussi. Il avait une copine. Nous étions donc souvent tous les deux. Notre relation était devenue fusionnelle, tactile… ambiguë.

Certaines nuits de pleine lune, tu étais le seul à rester avec moi. Et je me réveillais dans tes bras… nu…

Je me souviens de cette nuit-là. Mon anniversaire tombait pendant la pleine lune. Au matin, tu m'as embrassé. Un baiser doux… Un baiser que j'avais attendu pendant cinq ans. Quand nos lèvres se sont décollées, je t'ai entendu murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Rémus Lupin.

- Pourquoi, Sirius ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps ? Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime depuis ce jour, en deuxième année où tu as découvert mon secret…

Tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu m'as juste serré dans tes bras encore plus fort.

Moi qui me cachais déjà de par ma nature, j'ai dû me cacher pour aimer.

Cela a duré quelques années. Quelques années de bonheur, d'insouciance… d'amour.

Jusqu'à ce que tu nous trahisses. J'ai pleuré ce jour-là… et tous ceux qui ont suivi. Mes larmes coulaient bien sûr pour la mort de mes deux meilleurs amis… mais aussi et surtout parce que j'allais être séparé de toi.

Peu m'importait ce que tu avais pu faire. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Oui, je te croyais coupable… mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que tu étais loin de moi. Pendant treize ans, je n'ai été qu'une ombre. Le temps passait, les gens passaient… la souffrance ne passait pas. Je me laissais porter par les événements…

Quand tu es sorti, j'ai cru pouvoir te revoir. Mais tu étais introuvable. Tu étais là, tu étais proche… je le savais. Je le sentais. Harry ne cessait de parler de toi… _un chien noir_… Je voulais tant te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser…

Puis, enfin, je me suis retrouvé face à toi. Et tout a été si vite. Tu étais vivant, tu étais innocent… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intégrer toutes ces données. Peter était le traître. Severus nous a interrompu… et ma nature monstrueuse a pris le dessus…

Quand j'ai repris conscience, au matin, tu avais disparu… mais tu avais survécu… L'espoir renaissait en moi.

Il m'a fallu attendre encore une année entière pour te revoir. Lors de la reformation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais nous étions en pleine guerre. Bien sûr nous nous sommes redécouverts, nous nous sommes aimés… mais nous avions tellement de retard à rattraper.

Et nous n'avons pas eu le temps.

Ce jour-là, dans le département des mystères, le combat faisait rage. Je voulais intervenir, je voulais t'aider… mais tu me l'avais interdit. Si Harry, ton fils de cœur, n'avait pas survécu, tu ne t'en serais pas remis. Alors, je l'ai protégé. J'étais avec lui quand tu es tombé. Si les mois précédents avaient filé trop vite, ces quelques secondes se sont déroulées au ralenti. Le moindre détail de ton expression est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Au moment où tu as compris, la peur a défiguré tes traits. Puis tes yeux ont rencontré les miens et j'ai pu y lire tout ton amour… c'était ton adieu.

J'aurais voulu crier, j'aurais voulu t'appeler, j'aurais voulu pleurer… et même hurler mon amour… mais je ne le pouvais pas. Harry l'a fait pour moi. Si je ne t'ai pas rejoint, ce soir-là, c'est à cause de lui. Ce garçon était ton testament. Tu me l'avais confié. Je devais le soutenir, l'aider, l'épauler au combat… prendre ta place auprès de lui…

Mais j'ai échoué.

Je n'ai pas été digne de ta confiance, mon amour. Ton fils est mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a exécuté devant mes yeux. Tu partais pour la deuxième fois. Je suis tombé à genoux près de lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je l'ai tenu comme s'il était toi. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que son corps. Plus rien ne comptait que ma peine. Pourquoi ai-je survécu à ce moment ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rejoint aussitôt ?

Maintenant c'est trop tard.

_Il_ ne m'a pas tué. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi _Il_ s'encombrait d'un prisonnier. Mais c'était l'évidence même. _Il_ avait besoin d'un monstre… du monstre que je suis. Mon passé m'avait rattrapé.

Je suis dans une cage, mon amour. J'y suis enfermé continuellement. Je n'ai le "droit" de sortir que les nuits de pleine lune. Ils me mettent dehors peu après le coucher du soleil, juste au moment de l'apparition de ma meilleure ennemie… et je me réveille toujours dans ma cellule. Heureusement, je ne garde aucun souvenir de ces nuits… Mais l'imagination est parfois pire…

La dernière fois, j'ai réussi à lutter contre ma nature sauvage. J'ai gardé le contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour voir où j'étais. Ils m'avaient libéré dans un parc… un parc plein de moldus… _et d'enfants…_

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux, j'avais encore le goût du sang sur mes lèvres. J'ai tué des gens, Sirius. Des innocents. Je les ai massacrés.

J'ai voulu me supprimer, mon amour, empêcher cela… Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette réalité, ce cauchemar… Mais je n'ai pas pu. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire… Je suis bien trop utile.

J'ai tout essayé, pourtant… Je te le promets.

J'ai tenté de me fracasser le crâne contre les murs, je me suis lacéré la peau avec les dents, j'ai voulu me pendre avec les lambeaux de mes vêtements… Maintenant, je ne suis plus jamais seul. Ils me surveillent, m'attachent si nécessaire…

Sirius, mon amour, je t'en supplie… Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux plus lutter. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de me faire faire ces horreurs…

Sirius, je t'aime.

Sirius…

Demain, c'est la pleine lune.


End file.
